


Captor

by panplantgirl



Series: klance week 2016 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance Week 2016, Klance Week 2016: Hero/Villain, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE, Pansexual Hunk, Pidge is a girl in disguise as a guy, Trans Boy Keith, Trans Girl Pidge, aspergers pidge, she/her pronouns for pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panplantgirl/pseuds/panplantgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance's water tribe is attacked by the Fire Nation, and Keith can't stand being a Fire Nation soldier.</p><p>-ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captor

**Author's Note:**

> ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE

Lance was a waterbender. He had recently been working on his bending, for he was the only bender in his tiny water tribe. The rest were non-benders, except for an earth bender, Hunk, who’d been left at the village as a baby.

“Lance! Lance, look, what's that?” Lance looked to one of the younger children who was pointing out to the water. He followed the finger to see a black mass in the distance, slowly  approaching with a trail of smoke streaming up into the clouds.

“Tessa. Tessa, go, get your friends and siblings and hide, _immediately._ Find Hunk and the rest of the warriors. Go!” The child quickly scurried off, dragging his sister and friends along with him. Lance waited for Hunk and the warriors.

“Lance. Lance, what is it?” Hunk made his way to Lance’s side, who merely pointed at the black mass quickly approaching. The rest of the warriors gathered, staring.

“Men, get in position!” Lance called, moving to his own spot. “And aim to kill!”

Finally, the huge ship had stopped, hitting the land’s edge. It opened, and rows of fire nation soldiers exited the ship, looming dangerously. Lance shifted his stance, ready to battle.

“Where are your benders?” A man who looked to be in a position of power announced, looking at Lance.

“We have none. You took them all.”

The man laughed, but there was no humor in it.

“Then where is your weapon, warrior? What do you fight with?” Lance stared up at the man, jaw set and eyes like fire.

“Why should I tell _you_?” He spat, glaring. The general waved a hand, walking back towards the ship with his hands behind his back.

The army of firebenders advanced, approaching the small water tribe’s warriors. There were at least five fire-nation soldiers to every inexperienced water tribe warrior. Two of the soldiers approached Lance, who held his ground best he could. One attacked, and Lance fluidly dodged the fire, but was almost burnt to a crisp when the other soldier attacked afterwards. Lance shot ice shards at the two, which were immediately melted by their fire. Water surged up behind Lance as he pushed it down to soak the two, sending more ice shards afterwards. Their fire was subdued by their soaked gear and Lance took advantage of it by taking out one of the soldiers and sending him into the icy sea. The other merely stood, ready to attack, and the two began to slowly circle each other, getting closer until the soldier kicked at Lance, sending him flying into the snow. The soldier dragged him out, holding Lance’s arms behind his back. The other soldiers were in the same situation, and Hunk was being held beside him in the semi-circle that had formed. The general stood in front of Lance again.

“Now, _tell me,_ where are your benders?”

Lance spat on his boot.

“In front of you. I'm the only bender in the village because  _you_ took them all!”

Hunk gaped at him.

“Kogane, take him.”

“No!” Lance looked to his right at Hunk, who struggled against his captor. “Take me, too! I'm an earthbender!”

“Hunk, no!” Lance cried, struggling. Hunk stomped his foot, a chunk of rock flying from the ground.

“See? Take me too! I'm a bender!”

The general sighed. “Take them both. Let's go.” The rest of the warriors were released.

“Lance. It was Lance, right?” Lance grit his teeth as his captor bent down to speak to him.

“None of your business.

“Well, it is now. I'm going to help you and your friend escape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! before i continue this, i'm going to finish my other two klance fics that you guys should totally check out!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> look at this I'm jumping on the atla au bandwagon take this and love me pls


End file.
